To Burn Bright
by LotusJade
Summary: "There may be a great fire in our hearts, yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it, and the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke." -Vincent Van Gogh They were fires and stars, burning bright. While they ignored the truth they fell seemingly unknown to themselves. And they fell hard.
1. Prologue

AN/ hello world this is your author speaking. This is my first book on here and I'm excited and scared so let's just start. Warning of Adele in this dramatic backstory/prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs

The Beginning and the End

Or

"Daydreamer"

The world is a cold and cruel place to not have love. Maybe that's why Voldemort came to power, he found the world to terrible because he was never loved and could never be. Maybe it was the fact that something so small and helpless could be loved so much while he could never be. We all test the limits and break them completely. We all play at God trying to create the world to our image. But we create nothing we have nothing without love. When facing Death no one plays God. In the end we all pretend and make believe. There are stories who do such and become lost, she was just like them. She looked at the night and saw more than stars. I looked at the night and saw a restless darkness. She taught me that I was capable of anything; I showed her that limits exist. But that was years ago when we met by accident in a tower. For once we didn't fight but that time has long passed. I now can accomplish anything while she became a realist. Times have changed and so have we. Because now I'm staring Death in the face, I can't pretend or hide or make believe. She was right of course she always is.

This is a love story that isn't known. It's one where happy endings don't last and peace only eludes to war. But it's a story that lets in light even on the darkest of nights. Because love can defeat all evils even the one inside. For a beast can't be a beast without sadness, and a beauty can't be a beauty without a little joy. This is a story where love is a fire and it burns bright but even the strongest of fires can be snuffed out. For a fire burns brightest when it can no longer hold on.

He was just learning his mistakes but won't make up for them.

She was just holding on to something she shouldn't but wouldn't let go.

They were fires and stars and burned so bright.

Always so far apart.

Always blinded.

Always denying.

He was rude.

She was kind.

And while the world around could see what they blindly ignored, they fell.

And fell hard.

For this is a love story but not one of the usual sort. For this is the story of Lily Evans and James Potter.

AN/ okay so this is really short please give reviews and tell me what you think.

Butterbeer to all!

Cheers,

Lotus Jade


	2. Chapter 1: The Stars and the Moon

AN/ hullo so this is it here we are at the beginning. I'm excited and anxious and I kind of have to pee so there's that. I apologize since this doesn't include the stereotypical James and Lily story plot line. I refuse to do that. I also refuse to hate on Peter. I can't do it; I hate what he did but I don't hate him. So there's that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some records and a hope that I don't fail math

The Stars and the Moon

Or

"Tired"

What three boys weren't prepared for this year was a war. What one boy had already known about was a war. What two girls were scared was going to happen was a war. What two girls knew was going to happen was a war. But that's in years to come for right now these eight sixth years are bound in the safety of the walls at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though even under the watchful eye of the headmaster, an evil darkness seeped in. But more on that later. Because right now a new year is beginning and with it the usual expectations and maybe something more.

She was perfect. She was nice. She was smart. She didn't fight with him and she didn't pretend. She didn't dream.

Absolutely perfect.

James Potter watched the petite- but in no way weak- Ravenclaw flounce over to her table where she was greeted by a clash of bronze and blue.

She was perfect but not for him.

He looked back to where his mates were and prepared himself for a new year.

"Well you're still with that bird?" asked Sirius Black, "I thought you were only with her because of-" He shut up once he saw the scowl his best mate wore. James took a seat with his fellow Marauders.

The Marauders with their clever antics and impressive pranks, are comprised of four boys of seventeen. Remus Lupin, a tall sandy-haired bookworm. Though to the Marauders he's Moony for a whole other set of characteristics. Peter Pettigrew, a short blonde with a tad of accident prone, he earned the name of Wormtail. The effortlessly elegant, in every sense of the word, Sirius Black, whose loyalty branded him as Padfoot. Their fearless, and stubbornly so, leader with his hair askew and square glasses, you could say he gained his name, Prongs, for other traits. His name is James Potter.

What his three mates don't know is that James had received news that made him almost miss the train and take a carriage up with his girlfriend rather than his friends. No they knew none of this, but they know James. Something was wrong but they know better than to ask, so they sat and watched the first years be sorted into their respected houses.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat cried and the final first year- a small pig-tailed, freckled girl- stumbled over to her new home.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell into uneasy silence. Everyone was on edge waiting to hear what he had to say about the darkness that was resting at the back of everyone's minds. "Students," the Headmaster began, "welcome to another year of schooling. The road ahead is unclear and clouded from the sight of all but here you have a chance. A few reminders: the forbidden forest is out of bounds and if anyone sees a small green fluffy ball please contact me I have seemed to misplaced it." He smiled like he was sharing an inside-joke but only himself was in on it. "A word to the wise: good luck. Let the feast begin." With a dramatic clap of his spindly hands the feast appeared.

Sirius muttered something along the lines of, "Mad hatter," before grabbing a large piece of chicken. Remus wasn't eating; it hadn't gone unnoticed. The full moon was only a night away and while the Marauders' typical nightly escapade was something of a regular occurrence, it still set them all on edge.

As the food was cleared and all stomachs were filled the Prefects began to guide the students up to their common rooms while the upperclassmen gathered the password and filed quickly up to their dormitories. James Potter couldn't help himself but to seek out the familiar locks of red hair that belonged to Ms. Evans. He had prided himself on forgetting her and moving on; he got a girlfriend, a witty Ravenclaw by the name of Monica Partly; he forbade himself to even say her name (he also forbade his mates from this action); and he focused on Quidditch and his Transfiguration homework. He had nearly forgotten- as he claimed- the feisty red head. Nearly.

"Evans!" Nearly. "Oi! Evans!"

She spun around, hair flying and green eyes sparkling, "Potter?" The regular annoyance in her tone didn't go unnoticed rather ignored.

He couldn't help himself, his signature smirk played across his lips and he ran a hand through his already unkempt hair. "Good Holliday?"

Eyes rolling she turned back to the first years and Remus, and began, again, the assent to Gryffindor Tower. The path upward was twisting, turning, and ever changing. Upon arrival the passage inside was blocked by a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, humming pompously. "Password?" Her tone was stiff and prim. "Corntoads," Lily replied and the portrait swung open to reveal a cozy room of red and gold with warm fires and cushy armchairs. The first years gawked in awe while the rest crammed in and lounged around. Others ran up the spiral staircases to go unpack and rest up for the start of term. Around this time is when Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black crowded James, practically dragging him to their dormitory.

The door was shut and locked. The four boys looked at each other in turn before any of them spoke. "What's happened?" the quiet voice of Peter rang true, as they stared down James. He didn't look any of them in the eye, he couldn't, he wouldn't. It was Sirius's turn, "Mate is- is it true?"

As Sirius Black stayed with the Potters this summer he learned quite a bit about the dangerous job James's father held and while Sirius hadn't been present at the time the news arrived, he had noticed something was wrong when he arrived after his outing.

With one last solemn look at the floor James, finally answered, "He- he's been given a leave. The ministry is worried about the last set of threats and how- how it seemed like-" But James didn't need to finish; they all knew about the threats sent by You-Know-Who and how he's been trying to recruit purebloods and how the Potters are a powerful and prominent family. James lied down on his four poster bed with his hands behind his head. He was indeed restless and thus couldn't just lay there when his mind wouldn't quiet. "It's the beginning of the year."

"Really I didn't notice," Remus replied dryly. But Sirius had already caught on. "You think we should start it now- Pete get the cloak and map- we have work to do." The mischievous glint lit up the Marauder's eyes, and the rest finally caught on.

"A tradition is a tradition," James spoke in a sage voice, knowing full well what was about to commence was anything but wise.

Lily Evans had two problems that constantly took refuge in her head. Two problems she could not easily forget. These problems were: Severus Snape and James Potter. Two questions that answers could never be found. Lily had succeeded quite well in avoiding both of them and luckily had continued to elude Severus. Sadly it was quite a different outcome with the other.

"Evans!" An annoyingly familiar voice called out, she walked faster, "Oi! Evans!"

She knew she had to turn around as she could hear the snickers from the fifth years. _Bunch of gossiping and annoying twits. _She spun around ready for him to fall into his similar routine: smirk, mess with hair, ask her out. But only two out of three occurred and he asked a generically friendly question. It was wrong, all wrong. Puzzled- though she didn't let it show- she went back to Remus without a word.

When they had reached the tower, Lily ran up to the dormitory where she had hoped to find her missing friends. Instead she found one of her other roommates, a girl named Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was pretty, in a blonde and blue-eyed, sense of the word. She had a quiet disposition and was overshadowed by her close friends in Hufflepuff.

"Hello Caitlyn. Break good?" Lily asked kindly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes had a lovely time in the country," the girl replied in a dreamy voice. Lily was just going to reply when in stumbled Mary and Marleen, who of which Lily had been in search of.

"Oh Lily you'll never believe what just happened," cooed Mary, "Dylan Thorton just asked me to Hogsmeade- whenever our first trip is- isn't it _brill_?"

Lily simply nodded her head. She was quite used to Mary's fawnings over a bloke- or more regularly _blokes_\- and knew to just let her continue till Mary needed to breathe. "He's so handsome and a _Ravenclaw." _She continued.

Marleen rolled her eyes, "What does him being a Ravenclaw have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything_."

Mary flounced down onto her four poster while Marleen sat at the vanity and brushed her hair. "So Lily-dear, has James asked you out yet? We've been at school for about two hours, I would've expected at least three by now." Marleen smirked.

Mary grinned, "Oh no, more like ten."

"Actually when he called me out, he didn't ask me out he was being- well he was being," Lily thought for a moment, "pleasant."

"James Potter being anything less than a prat? Call the _Daily Prophet_!"

They all laughed at this.

_Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad._

Hidden under the invisibility cloak James and Sirius went about the wand work of their start of term prank while Remus and Peter prepped the Great Hall. It would be a great prank and one that would annoy Filch. Mrs. Norris slipped into the small corridor outside of the Entrance Hall. Sirius and James quickly threw the cloak around their exposed arms and wands but not before a loud meow escape the despicable cat. Mrs. Norris ran out of the corridor quickly, no don't to find Filch.

"Bloody cat," James muttered under his breath. They quickly finished the enchantments needed and began to go back up to the common room, planning to meet Remus and Peter there. What they met instead was completely unexpected.

Lily Evans sat on the window seat starring dreamily out the window to where the moon glowed and the stars shined.

The red-headed Prefect couldn't sleep as was usual with the start of term. With all her usual expectations and nervous thoughts running amuck in her head she would have never be able to sleep. The window seat in the common room had the best view of the starry night sky. With one last glance around at her sleeping roommates, she sneaked down to the warm, inviting and graciously empty common room. The stone wall against her back was cold and the stars winked in and out of existence. While reading about the great Sorcerer and famous muggle Astronomer, Galileo, Lily had studied a quote of his till it was engraved in her mind. "I've loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."

Lily knew that stars were just balls of fire that could be charted and mapped and changed in accordance to the moon and earth's position to the sun. But a part of her- larger than she'd ever be willing to admit- still believed that they were more than that. They were something worth watching and were something of great patience; for while she watched them they stared right back predicting her dreams and their ends.

Her revive was broken when the portrait door swung open and in stepped nothing. Curious Lily got up from her perch and glided over to the hole. "Is someone there? Hello?" she called of timidly.

No reply.

She stretched out her hand to where she thought the premonition was from. She didn't hit anything but something did bump into a table nearby only raising her curiosity more. The Prefect followed the direction the apparition had created noise from last. The sound disappeared up a set of stairs, and Lily was left in bewilderment. She rubbed her eyes chalking it up to either tiredness or one of the ghosts. Shaking her head she walks back to the window seat and pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them.

The sky was a dark blue that night and let the darkness shadow the grounds of Hogwarts. While the darkness hid the ground far below, moon and starlight seeped into the large window, giving Lily's skin a blueish tint. The fires were slowly dimming letting the starry night be the main source of light.

"Evans?" A voice spoke from a bit away and while it was voiced as a question the tone suggested it to be more of a statement. Glancing her eyes away from the infinite wonder she turned to see who might have called to her at this time of night.

"Oh hello," she wanted him to go away.

"Um why are you- why are you out here this late?" he wanted to wait for his two friends to arrive.

They both wanted to be alone. James should have left her alone. Lily should have just gone upstairs. But he hardly did what he should, and she was there first. So the inevitable must occur at some point. "Do you need something, Potter?" the annoyance in her voice was obvious.

"Need? Well I don't really _need _much of anything right now," the grin was as evident in his tone as it was on his face.

"Then is there a reason you must bother me?" the rolling of her eyes was implied even if she didn't physically do it.

"Because it's great fun," he just loves to fire her up.

"Can you be any more of a nuisance?" she didn't disappoint.

"Well," he walked in his ever casual gait, closer to her, "I could certainly try." His signature smirk featured on his lips while the moonlight caught his spectacles and made his hazel eyes sparkle with amusement. Her eyes hardened with anger and irritation. The way her hair was effortlessly wavy and the dreamy gaze hadn't completely escaped her, didn't go unnoticed by James.

_I have a girlfriend, _he thought.

To save him- though it was more a source of luck- in walked Remus and Peter. For what it was worth the two were chased down many halls and floors till they had finally lost their trail of Filch. They just wanted to sleep. "Come on James," Remus gritted, "leave her in peace for once and let us go to sleep."

James- for once in his life- did what he was told and went up to the sixth year dormitory but not before one last glance over his shoulder to see the redhead staring out the window once more.

In the dormitory they found Padfoot half-asleep waiting for them. They didn't speak just went about getting ready for bed. They didn't need to voice their thoughts, for once they were louder than words.

Once again- like it has so many times before- a new year at Hogwarts starts. With it the usual hopes and expectations and worries. With it another set of eager students. This year- quite unlike the ones before it- brings the tide of something new. But as many have already learned new is not always good. So the stars shine over the school that first night, dying and being born in a place so far away. And thus our story begins.

AN/ okay so that the first chapter. I really only liked the poetic bits and the Daily Prophet piece. This took a lot of starting then stopping then restarting. Please review and tell me what you think about James having a girlfriend, Monica.

Reviews are fabulous.

Cheers,

Lotus Jade


	3. Chapter 2: Star Wars Part 1

AN/ Well hello again. This update took a lot longer than planned but I have a good reason. One of my best friend's father died, one of whom I knew quite well. In honor of our dear and loved Jedi Master, this chapter is basically a Star Wars plot line and I quite like it. Enjoy! P.S. Kells love you dearie!

Disclaimer: JKR and George Lucas own everything, everything that you don't recognize is mine.

Chapter 2: Star Wars Part 1

or

"Star Wars Main Theme"

Thoughts can make you go crazy, insane even. But to a very sensible- in absolutely no sense of the word- boy thoughts can lead one to the edge of brilliance. Whether it was in fact brilliance or not- most likely the latter- is a matter of great opinion.

Three boys, who share a great friendship, sauntered into the Great Hall where breakfast and this year's timetables would be delivered. One of the infinitely famous Marauders was in fact missing due to the lunar cycle and- ah- "furry little problem". As seats were taken and plates were filled the Hall shook, almost unnoticeably. The three boys however noticed. As it was the shaking was due to their impressive- matter of opinion- magical- matter of fact- prank. The candles flickered. The sky above before being auspiciously clear had started to build up clouds.

All at once the clouds flickered colors of gold and red. The clouds- in quick succession to the changing of colors- let out a torrent of gold and red rain down-pouring on the table of Slytherins. Once the multicolored rain was finished- a good minute or two at least- the room grew quite still and quiet, till the clouds let out the sound of a voice, "Courtesy of Gryffindor house, which of whom thought the Slytherins could use a good wash. You are very much welcome and if the grease continuous to stain your hair-" the clouds let out another set of large droplets, only for a few seconds. "That should do it. A 'thank you owl' may be sent to the Gryffindor head-of-house, Minerva McGonagall. Have a nice morning!" With a cheery spluttering the clouds disappeared and a loud torrent of laughter replaced it.

The Marauders were given their timetables then told- quite promptly- to go meet McGonagall in her office once she was finished passing out the remainder of schedules. Grinning triumphantly- for they had the perfect alibi- the threesome swaggered to the Transfigurations office.

"-bewitching the ceiling to rain…" she began the moment the door opened, a good three minutes ago. "-drowning the Slytherins" and it continued, "-soaked to the bone, every last one of them," she seemed momentarily amused and proud but just for a second before, "Why?" she was exasperated and worn that was quite obvious.

"Professor it- it wasn't us," Peter began, "though whoever did it, is bloody brilliant! It wasn't us. Remus and I were coming up from the hospital wing, Sirius was asleep, and James was waiting for us to come into the common room." It was all true. In Wormtail's and Moony's haste to hide from Filch they snuck into the hospital wing where Remus claimed a headache.

The professor arched an eyebrow and her narrow lips pursed into in almost undefinable line. "Is there anyone who can attest to your claims?" she looked meaningfully at James and Sirius.

"Of course!" Prongs was smirking wildly as this was the best part of the excuse. "Our other dormitory mates can tell you of Sirius's activities while-" he was absolutely and unattainably smug now, "Ms. Lily Evans can vouch for me."

While on her way to double herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Lily was accosted by Professor McGonagall.

Lily hadn't slept most the night and by way past midnight she had retired from the window seat in the common room and moved to her four poster upstairs.

She was in no mood to be late for herbology. Marleen sighing indignantly in one ear and Mary chatting off the other, Lily was in no mood for the start of term. She was in no mood for the first day of classes or to have her head-of-house stop her and take for her testimony. In any ordinary case Lily would gladly accept in whatever it may be. But in this case it resides to James Potter. But alas the red-head had already agreed to help.

Now while our story started with the ending of a night the real interesting bits start now, well a few minutes after now.

Standing by the edge of the professor's desk she recounted- very grudgingly too- what had happened the past night. "-he had called out my name and we…" she knew best not to say they argued but it was assumed to be what had happened even if not said. "-spoke." Lily said the word slowly like it could hold many meanings. "-then Remus and Peter walked in, and they went upstairs." Professor McGonagall nodded her head, like he had believed what was said.

"Well both stories match to some extent," she began, "so I suppose it wasn't you three but-" the three present Maraduars held their breaths, "-someone must be punished this kind of act cannot be warranted. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black-" Sirius noticeably winced at the use of his surname, "Mr. Pettigrew, and Ms. Evans will serve detention," they began to argue, "_and _10 points apiece will be taken from Gryffindor."

Lily was outraged. Her eyes went wide, "Professor but- I had- why would I- I had nothing to do with this I was just looking out a window when _he-" _a sharp, withering look was thrown at James, "dragged me into this! Whatever this is!"

"Lily, as I hardly doubt you had anything to do with this, I was asked to have you punished as well…" Minerva let out an exasperated sigh. "Before I fetched you I spoke to the Headmaster and he believed because Lupin wouldn't be able to serve a detention because of certain medical issues, that- if your story matched theirs'- then you would take his place. Now I know it doesn't seem quite fair but…" Lily drowned out the explanation of her professor for the thoughts in her head were much too loud to hear.

_Medical issues? What could that ever mean?_

Herbology was a blur of introductions and long plant names of the like Sirius couldn't remember. Potions was boring as one of Moony's books. Defense Against the Dark Arts was when things became interesting.

Their new teacher, Ms. Caroban, was a kind looking young woman with short, cropped brown hair and warm hazel eyes. When she spoke the whole class was held in rapt attention. She seemed wise beyond her years but spoke in such a cryptic way that even Dumbledore would be impressed.

"Alright. In my class there are a few rules: do or do not, there is no try; never tell me or anyone else the odds; above all, let the Wookie win." Professor Caroban thoughts this was good enough starting words- even though no one understood the last bit. She paired everyone to review the spells and jinxs and such they had learned last year in a duel.

Sirius Black and Lily Evans stood across from each other wands at the ready

"Oh that's right, I forgot something," the Professor was given expectant looks, "Put your wands away- trust me now- put them up. Weapons do not win battles. Your mind, powerful it is. You may start dueling." She raised her own wand flicked it once and short rolls of carpet unfurred in front of each pair, as if a small stage.

A few- James, Sirius, Peter, and a few others- pulled out their wands to begin fighting when again their new teacher interrupted. "Still don't understand? Fine then. Obviously your past professors of such a fine art as Defense Against the Dark Arts have lacked an important focus," she pulled out her wand and held the end carefully while the other end was pointed skywards. "This is the weapon of a witch or wizard. Not as clumsy or random as a muggle gun; an elegant weapon for a more civilized age."

No one understood a word. Sirius Black on the other hand found himself paying closer attention to this strange woman when he noticed exactly what she was doing.

A non-verbal spell was shot the second her wand came down. It was pointing at Sirius. He had noticed and ducked in the nick of time.

"Someone understands," she smiled happily while the rest of the class gaped in horror, "Your focus determines your reality. So start again. This time everyone don't start making it obvious you're going to attack. This is a special weapon that can be used as so much more than such. Be elegant and make it eventful but not obvious. Watch your opponent and study them with purpose of finding what they are doing, thinking, and their reality. Begin!"

No one raised their wands at once. Slowly wrist swished this way and that creating precise movements for spells while words were thought of or muttered. Lily disarmed Sirius twice before he could land a single hit. Nonverbal spells seemed to be something she had quite the knack for.

"Huh, your quite good at this Evans," he said with mild surprise- as he'd seen last year's hallway duels between her and James. Sirius picked up his wand and without a moments delay a bright light shot from his wand. He had a gift for nonverbals as well.

Lily was thrown backwards and landed with a thud. Bits of hair were hanging in front of her eyes before she blew them back. Her eyes flared, he was doomed. Getting up she held her wand lazily at her side before she spoke, "You know Black, in my book, experience outranks everything," He didn't have even a moment to blink before he was hit with a leg-lock curse, and it was his turn to fall.

Holding back laughter Lily used the counter curse and helped him up. The duels were all finished and the class was dismissed. Sirius and Lily however were held back.

"Thank you both. The two of you understood what I wanted the class to understand: be mindful of the future… but not at the expense of the moment. You couldn't give what you were about to do away but at the same time you had to think what your opponent would do next. You both demonstrated it beautifully!" Professor Caroban had just found her two favorite students.

When the other Marauders found out- needless to say- James and Remus were jealous.

The other classes were a bore and didn't dare live up to DADA in Peter's opinion. But the day must end and when it does a full moon will rise.

AN/ so chapter two….if you can find all the star wars quotes I will love you forever! (includes the one I changed hehehe) Alright so next chapter will be continuing the star wars and it will have the full moon and detention…(detention is the next day, after the full moon)So that's it for now. Hope it wasn't too long though the next chapter will be much longer, as well as having more star wars plot lime as this one didn't really.

Reviews are like entering a room and having The March of the Sith play behind you!

Love,

Lotus Jade


End file.
